In recent times, there has been a surge in methane produced from hydraulic and explosive fracturing and/or gas production from conventional gas wells in the continental United States and elsewhere around the world. This has led to the price of methane and natural gas falling to the point where many wells are being capped because they are no longer economical. There are many gas wells and oil wells around the world that are either stranded or too small for a pipeline to connect them into the main gas pipeline system. As such, the gas is typically flared or burnt. This gas flaring may represent a very heavy increase in production of carbon dioxide and CO2 equivalents attributed to global climate change. This flaring may also represents a very significant waste of energy and money. Conventional technologies exist for converting methane into useful products that commonly include the Haber Bosch process, which converts nitrogen extracted from ambient air together with hydrogen extracted from methane to produce ammonia, urea, and/or other products. Generally speaking, existing technologies involve high-pressure and high-temperature and are very difficult to implement on a small scale.